Le PALUCINA
by LA Bulle Majik
Summary: <html><head></head>Le jeune et talentueux vidéaste, Noru-Da, profite de son nouveau jeu, quand SOUDAIN...</html>
1. 12 Septembre

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient toussa tmtc _

_Ya rien de nsfw dans la fic en fait..._

* * *

><p><em>Guy de pseudopas100<em>

**Le PALUCINA**

**12 Septembre**

Quelle journée formidable que j'ai passée. Je me suis réveillé à 13 heures et, durant tout l'après midi, je me suis moqué des gens qui attendent encore l'épisode 5 d'Inabrégé (mdr). Le soir, après le goûter, j'ai été agréablement surpris par la sortie de la démo de Super Smash Bros. Sur 3DS. Bien sur, grand fan de nintendo que je suis, j'ai tout de suite reçu un code pour cette démo. Après avoir tristement remarqué que Palutena ne faisait pas partie des 4 personnages jouables de cette version d'essai, j'ai quand même passé une grande partie de ma nuit à faire des combats. Vers 23 heures, j'ai éteint ma console que j'ai soigneusement posé sur ma table de nuit et je me suis endormi.


	2. 13 Septembre

_Guy de pseudopas100_

**Le PALUCINA**

**13 septembre**

Ce matin une chose étrange c'est passée.

Je me suis réveillé, assez tôt bizarrement, et j'ai remarqué que ma 3DS avait été utilisée. Premièrement, parce qu'elle était ouverte et deuxièmement, parce que les icônes étaient en désordre. Sans trop y penser, j'ai lancé la démo de SSB4 pour faire une petite partie. Mais au moment de choisir mon combattant, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Palutena, dont l'image dans l'écran de sélection était habituellement grisée, était jouable ! #PaluÉtaitJouable !

J'ai, en premier lieu, raconté ce qu'il c'était passé sur Twitter. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de faire un match avec la belle déesse aux cheveux verts.

Mais ma joie et mon excitation se sont vite transformés en déception. Palutena, ne se battait pas avec autant de grâce que dans le trailer de l'E3. Peut-être que Sakurai avait décidé de changer son moveset ou peut-être que la fatigue me faisait perdre la raison. Mais je ne prenais aucun plaisir à jouer avec la tant attendue déesse Palutena. Au contraire il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me dérangeait...


	3. 15 Septembre

_Guy de pseudopas100_

**Le PALUCINA**

**15 Septembre**

Je n'ai plus touché au jeu depuis avant hier. Je n'ai pas envie, ça me fait trop peur. De toute façon même si je voulais, le jeu ne marche pas. La console s'éteint à chaque fois que j'essaye de lancer la démo. L'inquiétude que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais essayé Palutena c'est vite transformé en angoisse. Je n'ai plus d'appétit, plus envie de jouer à rien, plus envie de faire des vidéos, mais... surtout plus envie d'aller sur Twitter !

Je dois partir de chez moi et laisser cette maudite console...


	4. 17 Septembre

_Guy de pseudopas100_

**Le PALUCINA**

**17 Septembre – Paris (en fait j'étais à Paris depuis le début m'enfin bon)**

Je crois que ce petit voyage m'a guéri. C'est vrai... ce matin par exemple, j'étais à la Fnac et j'ai vu le trailer de Palutena. Figurez-vous que j'ai même pas eu peur. (Bon OK un peu)

D'ailleurs, en parlant de smash bros. Hier soir, j'ai dîné chez mon cousin, Lunatic.. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient invitées. Une des invitées, Thomas Cyrix, avait épousé le docteur Moderne, un devin très renommé dont la spécialité était la prédiction de rosters. En effet, il avait prédit avant tout le monde l'arrivée des barres dans « pong ». Un vrai génie vous dis-je. Bref, il m'a dit que récemment il avait fait une recherche sur Palutena et Lucina. Il avait découvert que Sakurai avait été obligé d'ajouter ces deux personnages au rooster. Comme ce sont mes deux personnages préférés, j'ai essayé de les défendre. Mais monsieur Moderne m'a cloué le bec en sortant des argument que je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Il était sur le point de conclure en évoquant l'apparition d'une entité mystérieuse qui aurait obligé le pauvre développeur à ajouter ces deux personnages, mais madame Moderne, gênée par le comportement de son mari, lui a lancé un regard noir avec ses lunettes noires et le docteur n'a pas eu le temps de finir son explication...

Hormis cette discussion un peu étrange, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Lunatic a préparé son fameux dessert : « La coupe de boules (de glace) magique ». MIAM.


	5. 24 Septembre

_Guy de pseudopas100_

**Le PALUCINA**

**24 Septembre**

Ça fait une semaine que je vis chez Lunatic. Je ne pense pas que ma présence le dérange, mais je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. De toutes façon Lunatic ne parle que de SSB. Donc même si je reste ici je n'y échapperai pas.

Non... ma décision est prise... je rentre chez moi demain.


	6. 25 Septembre

_Guy de pseudopas100_

**Le PALUCINA**

**25 Septembre**

Je suis enfin rentré. Devinez quoi. Ma 3DS... je ne la trouve plus ! J'ai demandé à tout mes proches. Personne ne l'a vue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Je commence à avoir sommeil, mais je ne veux pas aller me coucher. Qui sait quelle effroyable créature se ballade dans ma chambre pendant que je dors. Qui sait qui me regarde lorsque je suis vêtu de mon magnifique et somptueux pyjama rayé ? Si seulement je connaissais la réponse...

MAIS ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE, LA CAMÉRA ! Mais ouitscéklair ! Il suffit de me filmer pendant que je dors pour découvrir l'identité du mystérieux voleur de 3DS. Huhuhuhuhu. '^'


	7. 26 Septembre

_Guy de pseudopas100_

**Le PALUCINA**

**26 Septembre**

Nonononononon ! Me filmer était une TRÈS mauvaise idée. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. C'est horrible... C'EST HORRIBLE !

Je suppose que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce que la caméra à filmé cette nuit là...

Eh bien, tout semble normal, jusqu'à 3:40h du matin. Soudain, on voit une ombre bouger. Puis on arrive à voir plus distinctement un objet, ma 3DS, qui vole dans les airs. Il n'y a rien ni personne qui la tient. Elle voltige, toute seule, un peu partout dans la chambre, avant de se poser sur ma table de nuit.

Elle est là maintenant. Juste à côté de moi, éteinte. Je suis terrifié, mais j'ai quand même envie de l'allumer. Oui je vais l'allumer... maintenant.

* * *

><p>Tout est normal dans le menu. Rien d'étrange, les icônes sont de nouveau à leur place. J'allume la démo de SSB... j'arrive à l'écran de sélection des personnages.<p>

Lucina

Elle aussi... bien sûr... ça devait arriver. Je repense à ce que le Docteur Moderne m'a dit...

Vais-je essayer Lucina ? Non, sûrement pas. Je ne vais pas faire ça... et pourtant je veux le faire.


End file.
